1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel fluorine-containing organic silicon compounds and a manufacture method thereof, the compounds being represented by the following general formula (1): ##STR4## wherein n is an integer of 1 to 4, and x is an integer of 0 to 3. The compounds perform effectively as the following agents: silica treatment agents to be added to organic resins, silicone oil compounds, silicone rubbers, etc. for treatment of .tbd.Si--OH group existing in the silica surfaces of those substances; adhesive strength enhancing agents for materials such as a resist used in manufacturing processes of various semiconductor devices; and surface treatment agents for the surfaces of optical lenses, spectacle lenses, glasswares, etc. to impart thereto water and oil repellency and antifouling properties. Furthermore, the polysiloxanes obtained from the compounds have good low temperature properties and are highly heat resistant, water and oil repellent, and antifouling.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Various fluorine-containing organic silicon compounds have been known and used in the above-mentioned applications. However, due to the increased development of the technologies in the fields where these compounds are used, it is desired that such improved fluorine-containing organic silicon compounds be developed that have higher reactivities, and are capable of imparting to the materials greater chemical resistance, solvent resistance, heat resistance, weather resistance, water and oil repellency, and antifouling properties.